This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
An axle assembly for a vehicle may include a housing having a cover. A differential may be disposed within the housing for rotation relative thereto. Design criteria for axle housings and covers may include considerations for strength, weight and seal integrity. This may be particularly true for housings and covers designed for use in cars, trucks, vans, sport-utility vehicles and/or other consumer and commercial vehicles, as owners and operators of these vehicles are increasingly demanding improved fuel economy without sacrificing performance and durability. Conventional housing covers are typically formed entirely from a metallic material to provide strength and durability.